Sad
by danny97
Summary: it has nothing to do with harry potter.


"There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."

**Carl Jung**

"They that sow in tears shall reap in joy."  
><strong>Psalms, Bible<strong>

"Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change."  
><strong>Malcolm X<strong>

"We ask God to forgive us for our evil thoughts and evil temper, but rarely, if ever ask Him to forgive us for our sadness."  
><strong>R. W. Dale <strong>

"We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness."  
><strong>David Weatherford <strong>

"Friendship with oneself is all important, because without it one cannot be friends with anyone else in the world."  
><strong>- Eleanor Roosevelt<strong>

"We call friendship the love of the Dark Ages." -  
><strong>Constance Pipelet de Salm<strong>

"The saddest part isn't that with each passing day I feel like I need you more, but it's the fact that you don't need me at all…"

**Freemooninside**

"Love is an ocean of emotions, entirely surrounded by expenses"

**Unknown**

"Love is fire that reigns in the heart"

**Maurice**

"It's hard to wait around for something you know may never happen, but is even harder when you know it's everything you want…"

**Unknown**

"To love is nothing…to be loved is something…to love and be loved is everything"

**Unknown**

"Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away"

**Unknown**

"There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things that we don't want to know but have to learn, people we can't live without but have to let go."

**Unknown**

"And of all sad words of tongue or pen, "The saddest ones are these, "It might have been"

**Kathy Mar**

"We are only given today and never promised tomorrow… so be sure to tell someone you love them"

**Unknown**

"Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they get rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples up top think something is wrong with them when in reality there amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top."

**Unknown**

"A chance of love so unplanned."

**Unknown**

"I have a habit of falling too hard too fast, and getting my hopes up for something I know won't last."

**Unknown**

"It's sad when people you knew. When you walk right past someone like they were never a big part of your life. How you used to be able to talk for hours and how now, you can barely look at them."

**Unknown**

"One day you'll wake up and realize how much you care for me. And I'll be walking up beside the guy who already knew."

**Unknown**

"I understand you don't like me, I know you won't ever, I feel the pain only I can feel, I see you love another, I wish you'd see my tears, the tears everyone else sees."

**Unknown**

"It's foolish to tear ones hair in grief, as though sorrow would be made less by baldness."

**Unknown**

"Love is heaven, but it can hurt like hell."

**Unknown**

"When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight."

**Khalil Gibran **

"When I am anxious it is because I am living in the future. When I am depressed it is because I am living in the past."

**Unknown**

"When I see you smile and known that it is not for me, that is when I will miss you the most."

**Unknown**

It's hard to answer the question "what's wrong?" when nothings right…

**Unknown**

I like you, okay. I know it's stupid and I know you don't care.

**Unknown**

Don't tell people your problems to people: eighty percent don't care; and the other twenty percent are glad you have them.

**Lou Holtz **


End file.
